23 questions
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: A series of 23 questions between Laguna Loire and Selphie Tilmitt, not chronological.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy 8. Which I don't even have the game anymore. It's quite sad.

* * *

 _What's your favorite season and why?_

The question had taken Laguna Loire, President extraordinaire, former journalist and solider by surprise. It was during one of the rare press conferences held in Esther that the random question was shouted from the front row by the reporter from Timber, a young woman in sunflower yellow. Her wide smiled and glittering green eyes vied with the dress she wore for more outstanding, Laguna decided that the glowing admiration she looked at him with was in the lead, but the dress wasn't too far behind.

"Um," Laguna scratched the back of his head, it was so odd, so impersonal but at the same time, it was deeper than any of the other prodding he had fielded that day. The press room fell silent; pens mere millimeters above pads of paper the humans waiting for on bated breath for the answer. Some looked at him with gapped mouth expressions, others frowned their glares directed towards this sunflower girl.

This got him thinking; for once Laguna did not have an answer prepared for the throng of reporters. Moving his hand he crossed his arm propping his chin up on his left hand, tilting his head just slightly. Sure he liked summer, which didn't. It was warm, the large quantities of fruits, the beach (which he had a nice picture of on his desk next to pictures of Squall and Ellone as well as ones from Rinoa of the young couple. He also liked autumn, when the leaves would fall and stews and soups where no longer frowned upon for dinner. But then winter with the deep scents of pine and cinnamon, lying in bed with a good book; it was the one time of year that he got to spend with Ellone, and sometimes Squall when Rinoa forced him to visit Esther. Oh, but spring, was when Rinoa would normally stop by and they were still young, not at the age for wanting children, they had a lovely terrier named Spartacus that he spoiled too much. He liked them all, as much as the yellow of her dress.

Smiling with that boyishly confident grin, Laguna focuses his attention on the woman before him, "I like them all. But I am particularly fond of spring through autumn." The woman found this was not the answer he wanted, but she accepted it, pressing on the mobile device in front of her as she typed out the answer. "As to why-I like sunflowers." The woman looked up cheeks tinted just slightly enough to signal her appreciation of his flattery. The rest of the press confrience carried on, but she never stopped watching him her cheeks painted the light pink of carnations.


	2. Chapter 2

What is the stupidest thing you have ever done?

Laguna frowned looking over the email he had received from the Lifestyle Editor at the Timber Maniac's magazine over a week ago. Folding his hands together he leaned his chin on the backs, elbows on his desk as his eyes drifted to the other window open on his screen. Most men would naturally notice the soft curves of her picture or even the odd hairstyle she sported with the ends of her hair curled upwards. For Laguna, it was her smile that caught his attention and kept it. Not that he hadn't noticed those other things first (his leg was still propped up on a lower drawer of his desk, stretching to relieve the sudden cramp), but they weren't what kept drawing his eyes to the young woman that was requesting an in-depth tour of the city. Not the Presidential Palace, but the city. It was that request that had stalled his approval. Most foreigners wanted to see the Palace; they cared less about how Estharians lived day to day, so why did she give to licks of a Chocobo behind how these people lived.

Scrolling over her profile he read over her credentials: Social Media Manager and Lifestyle Editor for the Timber Maniacs, Timber Youth volunteer, Timber's Festival Manager and Secretary of the Timber Chamber of Commerce, Photo Journalist at the Scientific Journal of Dollet, Freelance SeeD Instructor at Balamb Garden, Amateur videographer and dog owner.

Scrolling further down the page shared photos of faraway lands, very few pictures where of her in the scene and even rarer were ones of her and her dog a breed he instantly recognized as a Magyar Vizsla. As the scroll bar reached down to the bottom, sharing her contact information and her direct line, it still baffled Laguna why such a busy and active young woman would want to waste her time trying to interview the most neurotic group of hermits in the world. As President, it was his job to see his people were kept safe, even if it was just some gossip point in a magazine. Reaching for his desk phone Laguna quickly dialed the number listed, placing the phone on his shoulder as he worked his way back up the page.

The steady 'bring-bring' alerting him that the phone was ringing on her end droned on, a minute ticked by. Maybe she wasn't in, after all as an editor she was sure to have a meeting to attend to. Looking at the numerical wall clock, Laguna watched the second-hand tick towards the six signaling a minute and a half had nearly passed. As the clock stick two minutes, Laguna's slightly miffed expression turned absolutely annoyed. He had his own meetings to attend, like the breakfast one in fifteen minutes at eight thirty Estharians time.

 _Oh, …she's in Timber._ The ringing stopped, "Hello, Selphie Tilmitt speaking, may I ask who this is?" Laguna balked, his leg cramping instantly at the raspy, sultry sound floating through the earpiece. "Hello? Is someone there?" The phone slipped from Laguna's grasp as he reached to massage his leg. Simultaneously trying to release the cramp and pick up the phone, Laguna slipped from his chair landing hard on the floor with an audible thud that the woman on the other end fell silent; if only for a moment.

"Whoever you are, it's three…three fifteen in the morning." Laguna, deciding the floor wasn't all that bad, brought the phone back to his ear. "So help me Hyne-"

"Miss Tilmitt, I am very sorry to have called you so early in the morning. Time escaped me, heh. This is President Loire, I-I'm sorry to have woken you."

"Oh," came her hasty response, "President Loire!"

He could tell she was wide awake now, most likely scrambling from her bed (not the couch she had actually fallen asleep on) in a cute Moogle sleep set, she was young after all (not a pair of her old Balamb Garden sweatpants and an oversized shirt she had pilfered from Irvine four months ago. What the gunslinger didn't know wouldn't hurt him) and her hair just as perky as her picture (it had grown out and currently rested on top of her head in a messy bun most hanging down from sleep) a picture of perfected youth (the truth never hurt anyone but Laguna was lucky not to see the Monster from the Sleep Deprived Lagoon.) "It's a pleasure to hear from you." Selphie smiled rummaging through her bare cabinets for the lone coffee cup. "Did you get my request; I would love to run a feature of Esthar's populace since the last Sorceress War. Not much is known about the city and all." Turning around in her kitchen/living room/dining room, Selphie looked in her microwave. Pressing the button on it she found her lone mug filled with cold black liquid.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's an odd request; most media folks want to see the Palace, not the people."

Selphie shrugged to no one, "well I'm not most people. It would really like to see the city." He could hear her smiling at him. "I think this would be a great introduction of Esthar to the world."

Laguna sighed as the cramp faded, was Esthar ready for the world though? "Look, Miss Tilmitt."

"Call me Selphie, please."

"Alright, Selphie. Esthar, I don't feel is ready to be in the spotlight."

It was just as she had feared, he was going to say no and her last visit to the city was directly to the Presidential Palace, the glorious high tech city left unexplored. "Mr. President, let's make a deal. Okay?" Laguna hummed, eyes drifting to the wall clock: eight twenty-seven. "If my article on Esthar is not up to your standards, then I won't print anything, no photos, no article, not even a receipt from a restaurant will leave the city with me. SeeD honor."

At the last part, Laguna frowned, SeeD honor? "Mi- Selphie."

"Please, Mr. President." The breathy draw went straight to his leg, the muscle spasmed and his only relief came when he curled into the fetal position.

"Alright Miss Tilmitt," Laguna murmured fighting through his leg pain. "I will send you the approval letter, please get back to me with the itinerary." Through the haze of pain he heard her rushed praise of gratitude before the line buzzed, she had hung up.

Feeling like a complete idiot, Laguna managed to stand as his leg relaxed eye level with the smiling face of Selphie Tilmitt as she peered at him from the computer. Glancing her over one last time, his turned his attention to her credentials again, one jumping out at him: SeeD Instructor at Balamb Garden. She was an instructor at the Garden his son, who was by far the grumpiest young adult he had ever met, commanded. The pressure to call Squall caused a tingling itch in his palm. It would be easy, yet sort of creepy and definitely stupider, than allowing the girl to just come to his country and do her thing and leave, to call his son and ask about some girl who most likely did minimum work for the Garden. Plastering a fake smile on, Laguna stepped away from the desk; he would have to take his chances.

This was about the stupidest decision Laguna Loire had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

_What's your dream job?_

* * *

"Being a journalist is a hard job. It is great for quick cash, but, come on Selphie. It does not exactly pay the bills". Laguna led Selphie through the Presidential Palace to the distant greenhouse garden. Selphie smiled brushing her hair over her shoulder. She had found Esthar to be a fantastic city, with its technological advancements, the beautiful merger of science and nature. With little to no crime it was perfect, the nightlife was just another advantage. Now a week after arriving and sitting crossed from Laguna in the Palace's garden everything seemed like a dream. Since she first visited the city, a little over four years prior, Selphie wanted to live there. Now she was, and it was amazing. Just her as Rinoa had graciously accepted the job of pet Aunt years ago when she helped Selphie pick her baby from the pound. It would not be forever, it was just a quick two-month assignment, so now she had no idea what to say in her defense. Anything that came to mind was embarrassing; a byproduct of her teenage crush on a Galbadian soldier turned journalist turned President.

"It started as a hobby, something to pass the downtime in SeeD". Selphie only hoped her nose had not grown, that was an obvious lie.

"Like a blog?" Had he seen her internet shrine to him? Did it get off the Balamb Garden servers?

She could feel the blush creeping under her makeup. Hopefully, that thirty-dollar concealer hid it. "Yes, sir".

"Laguna is fine", Selphie nodded, her smile growing thanks to her own lecherous thoughts. So, the crush was not just a teenage thing. Unnerved by the silence, Laguna glanced towards the door. Where is lunch? "So, Lifestyle Editor? You feel people are interested in visiting Esthar?"

"I think they would be, once they learn more about it. It is a great city, technology has made working virtually nonexistent. Medical advancements could be used worldwide. The nightlife is…nice". Devon and Marcus, those two twins from Wednesday were particularly accommodating.

Silence fell between them again, Laguna looking over the young woman in front of him enquiringly. From the dandelion yellow of her headband to the white t-shirt and high waisted navy shorts, Selphie was bright and inviting. Thanking Hyne, Selphie was to absorb in her study of the plants nearest them; Tiger Lilies, Rosemallows, and rare Sylleblossoms stood tall unlike the ferns and spreading moss nearby.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a botanist". Laguna's brow lifted as she stood, bending to smell the sylleblossom. "The sylleblossom only blooms along the Centra coast in late May to early July". There is a whole field down there that turns the land a beautiful deep blue. It's such a unique climate, its amazing to find them growing in a greenhouse". Selphie shuffled to the side, cupping the white Rosemallows blossom in her hands.

"What is your favorite?"

Selphie hummed, "I like them all, but my absolute favorite besides the sylleblossom are the Berlandiera lyrate".

"And just what is that?"

"Chocolate daisy smells just like chocolate". The sound of wheels rolling over tiles brought Selphie back to her seat. Quietly they waited until the waiter had finished and left. Fork in hand Selphie started in on the vegetable salad. "Now, what about you? What is your dream job?"

"I want to be a journalist".

* * *

I love these two. Like two pieces of bread covered in Nutella.


	4. Chapter 4

_Would you like coffee with that?_

* * *

Esthar's rush hour was, for lack of better words, not Selphie's cup of tea. Jogging down the sidewalk in heeled boots in the fall was hard enough in Dollet or even in Deling, but the oddly luminous sidewalks of Esthar was a mental taxation she couldn't comprehend at this time. Fifteen minutes late already for a meeting with Kiros – President Loire's advisor and, she knew from experience, best friend. Cursing herself mentally, Selphie barely dodged a woman and her toddler as they meandered gracefully in their traditional Esthar dressage, down a flight of stairs.

'Hurry! Hurry! I'm already late' She cheered herself on, every few seconds looking down at her mobile to follow the route it dictated for her.

"In twenty-five feet, make a U-Turn."

"What?" Selphie slid, her boots barely keeping her stable, as she stopped glaring death at the device.

"You are one point nine miles from your destination. Time of arrival is five thirty-six pm." A guard looked at her as she groaned, a kneeling mess in the middle of the late evening crowd.

"Miss, you can't sleep there tonight." Selphie frowned but glanced over her odd clothing, she could feel her hair sticking to her face. All right, she nodded, I look a hot mess. With the last rays of light illuminating the tall skyscrapers, she pulled herself up with a sigh. She was going to miss the meeting with Kiros, which would, in turn, make her look bad and by extension make her boss look back, which would make the Maniac's look bad which would-

Her thoughts pattered off as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder the overwhelming need to cry was barely held down by her own pride. The fragile pride was barely keeping her together.

"Selphie?" And now she was hearing people calling her name. At the T in the sidewalk and guard jumped, standing stock still in a salute. Selphie didn't notice to engrossed in her own self-pity and hatred at her failure. Slowly the guard relaxed as the newcomer nodded. "You missed the meeting with Kiros."

"I know!" She slapped her tights roughly as she slid down into a squat, wrapping her arms around her legs. Failure was a punishing lover, one that Selphie Tilmitt had the least experience with. Tucking her head down into her arms, the soft sniffles turned into steady weeping. The guard winced looking from the President to the young girl who remained in the flow of traffic, to the gathering crowd. "I failed and now," she looked up as a firm hand rested on her shoulder, upwards to Laguna who was shielding her from the surrounding crowd. Heat touched her cheeks as his hand came to her cheek, his thumb stroking over the wet trails on her cheek. Beside him, the guard cleared his throat bringing the President's attention to the gathered audience. As he looked around eyeing the crowd that surrounded them, Laguna could already see the newspaper on his desk tomorrow. President Comforts Distraught Homeless Woman.

"I was just going to get a late dinner; would you like to join me?"

The stares and murmurs melted away, with her nod so did her doubts. If Laguna wasn't upset that she had missed the semi-Annual Estharian Space and Planet summit, she knew Kiros would be but that didn't stop her from taking Laguna's offered hand with a nod.

"Yeah, I could really use a cup of coffee."

* * *

I feel Selphie is an overachiever not used to failing at what she does and Laguna is a go with the flow kinda guy that knows people need to just relax and take a break. Plus coffee!


	5. Chapter 5

_Tell me something you like._

* * *

Laguna's choice of eateries where still the same even twenty years later. However, unlike the hotel lounge in Deling City with its dark walls and even darker tables, Turtles Paradise was an open layout. The main restaurant face shielded the hidden secrets behind its wall, a perfect cover to take one's breath away. As she stepped through the door the President so kindly held open for her, Selphie couldn't hold back her gasp. Half of the restaurant was open air an iridescent shield acting as the roof that allowed the light of the night sky to shine in. The other side, filled with tables and bustling waiters, housed a bar and gave an uninhibited view of the kitchen, which was amazing to the foreigner. Not as much as the live band on the stage between the two halves.

Laguna's choices certainly hadn't changed.

"They have a band?" Selphie inhaled, she was barely keeping her excitement caged.

"Yeah, it's the only place in the city with live music. Unless karaoke is your thing." Laguna steered them to a distant table outside, his hand hovering over her upper back. Selphie coughed a soft giggle following. At one time she had enjoyed karaoke, a fun pastime her, Rinoa and Quistis would partake in. But that was quickly smashed to smithereens when the Orphanage Gang, Seifer included after a bit of kidnapping, spent a few hours at the only bar in Balamb. In a rare mingling of Squall and Seifer that didn't involve gunblades and fire spells, only their heated rivalry belted out with such grace, strength, and power to a bubblegum boyband pop track. It was so much that Rinoa had to excuse herself to the restroom and Quistis had snorted her drink up her nose. Zell was the only one shocked to silence while Selphie was sure the original song had a silver-haired singer in the group and cheered.

Selphie held up her hand, smiling as Laguna pushed her seat in for her. "Thank you. No, I have no dreams of being a Karaoke star."

"That's a shame." Laguna sat beside her, "I heard you have a nice voice."

Modestly shaking her hand, she disputed the claim. The waiter appeared looking at his newest couple, holding out leather-bound menus which Selphie took with a kind smile and a silent thank you. The man lifted his pad, eyes turning to Laguna more for show than needing to write the order down. "Just give us a moment."

"Yes, Mr. Loire."

Looking over the top of the menu, Selphie watched the waiter as he rushed towards the chef. "Oh, on the last name basis, Mr. Loire?" She looked towards Laguna, her lip curling at the side as she teased. Laguna, his menu laid before him untouched, slid his gaze from the back of her menu to the mischievous gaze that bore into his skin. Raine never looked at him that way, or anyway different than shear exasperation until it was too late on that field under a clear sky. "Any suggestions?" Selphie turned her attention down to the writing.

Laguna picked up his menu but didn't open it. "I thought you wanted coffee?"

"Well," Selphie hummed, shifting her legs under the table, her foot brushing against his calf. "I saw what everyone else was having, and it looks so good. But- "Selphie closed the menu and leaned forward slightly, her feet shifting away from his, "why don't you pick? Surprise me."

"Surprise you?" Laguna moved, this time his feet connected with hers. Selphie bent, looking under the table, placing her messenger bag on the floor beside her. "I don't know what you like."

"It's not that hard, I'll take whatever you give me." Selphie turned her head up, adjusting her sock under the table. "I'm not picky." As if summoned by the thought of food, the waiter appeared again.

"Are we ready?"

Laguna thumbed the menu open, "I'll take the usual and," Selphie's hand rested on his wrist as she sat up, gently pushing the menu closed.

"I'll take the same."

The waiter frowned eyeing the petite woman, "are you sure miss?"

"I'm sure."

The waiter looked her over again, but Laguna held his hand up stopping the man from talking. Selphie had already narrowed her eyes, jaw setting firmly ready to defend her choice. With a nod, the man took the menus stiffly walking away leaving Selphie watching him slightly perturbed that he was dissuading her choice. "So, what exactly is your usual?"

* * *

I'm a N*sync fan, still. Not that the Backstreet Boys or well 98 degrees where bad, but Chris Kirkpatrick. Shiny Teeth and Me!


End file.
